RED
by karupin13
Summary: At least I know I have his heart. SasuIno oneshot.


**a/n: i was really heartbroken when i saw the final chapter of Naruto. /3**

**though i already predicted it, it was just too painful that my otp didn't made it until the end.**

**so just to compensate my sanity i wrote this oneshot.**

**sorry for the wrong grammar and/ or spelling. **

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own Naruto. if only i did, it will be SasuIno in the end. LOL**

**RED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Red and puffy eyes stared blankly at the vast field of flowers; mind was shattered and heart was crushed into pieces.

Her whole world came into a stop on what the elders decided and announced.

_It's the crucial time for Konoha; and it is needed that the clans with bloodline limits are set to propagate it._

_You are all needed to marry those who don't have any bloodline limit._

"Stupid elders!" she cried again, not even sensing that someone was standing behind her.

"Yes, they are indeed stupid." A deep voice agreed and she look behind her just to see the man she would do anything to be with.

"Sasuke" the raven-haired looked at her, his face was still emotionless but his eyes- there was a look in his eyes that didn't escaped Ino's gazed "I-I don't know if I can do what they want."

"You need to" he replied

"But I love you!" she almost shouted and the sole Uchiha was taken aback. "I am really attracted to Sai" she continued, tears still falling from her baby blues "but I think I can't go on with this. I love you too much Sasuke" she said in almost a whisper.

"I fell for you too" Sasuke admitted, eyes averted the blond kunoichi "but I need to rebuild my clan"

"Yeah~" Ino agreed, "I'm not that dense not to notice that longing in your eyes whenever you look at Me." she wiped her eyes away only to replace it with fresh new tears.

"I don't like to see you cry" he said after a while.

"I can't stop myself Sasuke, it's too painful inside" she replied

"Ino" Sasuke called out when the Yamanaka stood, her back facing him.

"Sasuke, I know someday I will be happy with this." She turned to look at him, eyes still red and puffy "but until this hurt fades, I won't be able to see you" she said with a sad smile on her tear streaked face.

And as she was about to turn her back again from him, she felt a strong hand gripped on her wrist so she looked at him with confusion on her face

Without any word, Sasuke pulled the girl and kissed her; it didn't take a while for Ino to kiss him back with just an equal of passion and love.

And after what it seemed to be forever, the two hesitantly pulled away from each other.

"You know" Ino started as she tried to even her breathing "you just make it harder for me"

"It is as hard for me as it is to you" he told her honestly.

She giggled and after a while, her tears finally came into a stop.

"I'll try to come and see your wedding, but I can't promise that I won't cry." She said after

"You don't have to come, it will just make me uncomfortable" he replied as he looked intently on her eyes. "Besides, I wouldn't bother to attend on your wedding either. I might just kill the bastard"

Ino laughed heartily at his statement and felt loved.

_At least I know I have his heart _she thought

"Well" she said with a shaky breath "congratulations on your wedding." She extended her hand for what she intended to be a simple handshake.

"hn" Sasuke took her offered hand only to pull her again for a kiss.

That was the first and last time they've been together. After a couple of months, Sasuke married Sakura right after Ino was married to Sai.

It was still surreal, Ino mused; that the cold and what seemed like an unfeeling Uchiha Sasuke felt something, let alone felt something for her. She didn't even want to think about being fortunate or not for being born in one of the most treasured clans in Konoha, for it only took a toll on her because she can't be with the man that she loved the most.

But as she looked at the sleeping baby in her arms, she still thanked the Gods in heaven for bestowing her a lovely child. And she just wished that Sasuke felt the same for his daughter with Sakura.

After she placed Inojin on his crib, Ino looked outside only to see a neatly folded paper on the windowsill under a small rock. She looked around to see who it would be but to no avail

She picked it up and sat on the edge of the bed; tears formed again on her eyes as she recognized who wrote it along with a rare-find stone that was delicately put in a necklace.

She looked behind the stone and tears just kept of falling as she saw a carved emblem on it. This just proved how much she meant to him.

As she finally got the courage to wipe her tears, she put the necklace on and looked herself on the mirror, tracing the scarlet-coloured stone with her fingers.

_Thank you Sasuke; please take care of yourself ._

**_FIN_**

**critics and reviews are welcomed.**


End file.
